Various devices have heretofore been electrostatically charged by rubbing them on fibrous materials. However, prior art electrostatically chargeable devices have been incapable of storing high voltages for substantial lengths of time. Additionally, various electrostatically chargeable materials and devices have been chargeable, such that the polarity thereof may vary from either positive to negative, and many electrostatically chargeable materials have had a high energy leakage rate, such that electrostatic charges are only momentary or stored for short periods of time.